Jacob
Jacob is a Paladin in Fire Emblem: Blades for Vorgandal. Jacob is a close friend to Michael and Ryan, and is a championed knight of Gavainselle. Jacob decided to become a knight of the kingdom after seeing the feats of the knights first-hand as a child, when Sir Maneno of the Gavainselle knights defeated a group of thieves in the village. Since then Jacob trained hard to become a strong knight, and now continues to serve the kingdom and train new recruits. Jacob was in the middle of training such recruits when his friend Trevor relieved him of the duty so he could attend an audience with the king. Jacob is a chivalrous, strong, and thoughtful man, and believes that he is always able to improve and strive to do better. Jacob is hopeless when it comes to speaking to women, as he becomes tongue-tied and doesn't know what to say. In Game Base Stats Aff = Fire Level = 1 HP = 30 Str = 12 Skl = 10 Spd = 9 Lck = 8 Def = 11 Res = 4 Con = 12 Move = 8 Weapon = Sword- C, Lance- C Item = Steel Lance, Iron Blade Growth Rates HP = 80% Str = 55% Skl = 40% Spd = 60% Lck = 20% Def = 35% Res = 30% Supports Michael Gabriel Trevor Maneno Overall Jacob is a pre-promoted unit available from the start in Blades for Vorgandal. Jacob is easily one of the strongest units in the party, and will consistently stay the strongest throughout the game. As a Paladin, Jacob has command of both swords and lances, enabling him to have a weapon triangle advantage available to him at any time. He also has a high Move of 8, allowing him to easily charge into battle ahead of other units. Jacob starts with a C rank in both lances and swords, first wielding an Iron Blade and Steel Lance; Jacob's Con of 12 allows him to wield these weapons without taking a penalty in his Speed. His Strength is solid for an early-game unit, as is his Defense. His Skill stat is also exceptional, as is his base Speed of 9, though he may have a difficult time doubling some enemy units in the early-game until his Speed increases. Jacob's weakness certainly lies in his base Resistance of 4; there are a good amount of magic-using enemies in the game, but they don't appear until a few chapters in, so there are still opportunities to raise his Resistance before then. As for his growths, Jacob has a fantastic HP growth of 80%, Speed growth of 60%, and Strength growth of 55%. Jacob starts out with a base Speed of 9, which causes him to struggle to double against some enemies, but his high Speed growth rate will allow him to quickly increase his Speed to begin doubling most if not all enemies early on. His Skill growth of 40% leaves a bit to be desired, likewise for his Defense and Resistance growths of 35 and 30 percent respectively. Jacob's lowest growth rate is his Luck growth, being only 20%. Endings Quotes "My wounds are too great...sorry, I'm afraid I must retreat." -Death Quote